Single Custody
by SOS-ASAP
Summary: MPREG! Justin and Brian already have a child, Alana. What Justin didn’t know is he was pregnant with Ethan’s child when he went back to Brian. Ethan finds out about the child and wants full custody. What will Justin and Brian do to keep their baby?
1. Chapter 1

Single Custody

Justin and Brian already have a child, Alana. What Justin didn't know is he was pregnant with Ethan's child when he went back to Brian. Ethan finds out about the child and wants full custody. What will Justin and Brian do to keep their baby?

Another Normal Day Routine

"Alana!" The 5 month pregnant Justin screamed to his 3 year old daughter. "Breakfast is ready."

"No need to shout Sunshine." Brian laughed when he came into the kitchen.

"I can't walk up all those stairs to tell her to come down. Why does Brighton Hall have to be so big?" Justin sighed miserably rubbing his extended belly that doesn't allow him much movement.

"I asked you when you were pregnant with Alana if you wanted something smaller, you said no." Brian said to his husband kindly. "Alana! Hurry up."

"Now who's shouting." Justin teased putting the plates of eggs and bacon on the table.

After breakfast Brian had a tough time running around the huge house trying to catch his fast daughter to get her dressed for her day at day-care.

Trudging down the stairs with a fully dressed struggling Alana, Brian handed to small girl to her Mother with a kiss on her sandy blonde hair.

"I'll drop her off and then meet you at the office." Justin said giving the taller man a kiss on the cheek.

"We might be apart to long. I'll need something a little stronger than that to ease our separation." Brian said teasingly enveloping Justin in a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Now you can go." Brian smiled after he was satisfied with the kiss.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Dropping off Alana was easy, after detaching her claws from Justin's top and handing her over to the day-car lady.

Another 15 minutes driving Justin arrived at the Headquarters of Kinnetic. Over the years Kinnetic branched out all over the US, with many famous accounts. Everybody wanted Brian.

With Kinnetic's fame brought millions of dollars and great popularity with the tabloids.

One problem was a fans psychotic obsession with Justin, which lead to stalking and a dangerous situation involving kidnapping a 7 month pregnant Justin.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Should l finish this chapter. This is only a short look to judge if it's good or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Single Custody

Justin and Brian already have a child, Alana. What Justin didn't know is he was pregnant with Ethan's child when he went back to Brian. Ethan finds out about the child and wants full custody. What will Justin and Brian do to keep their new baby?

What Psycho

"Hey Debbie!"

"Justin, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home resting?" Debbie said in her usual loud way while coming around the serving counter to hug the pregnant man.

"Yeah, you look like you're ready to explode." Emmett said jesting from the groups normal table.

"Where's Brian?" Was Michael's only question not paying any real attention to Justin.

"Trying to find a parking space with Alana." Justin replied shortly, more preoccupied with squeezing his pregnant belly into the small cubicle.

Michael just 'hmmphed' and begrudgingly sat opposite Justin. Ignoring Michael's bad mood Justin started a conversation with Emmett about the new nursery and what it felt like to be a pregnant man.

Not long after Brian walked into the Diner, with Alana piggy-backing, and made a bee line toward his Husband.

"Hello again Sunshine!" Brian said dramatically while depositing Alana on the counter where Debbie was waiting to give her 'grand-daughter' a kiss and hug.

"Hey Brian." Michael said tapping Brian's shoulder, interrupting his snogging session with Justin.

"What?" Brian said disgruntled that Sunshine still had his wits about him. (Get it?)

"What are you doing this weekend? 'Cause there is a comic convention in the next town over but it lasts five days. Five days just you and me." Michael said really close to Brian in his personal space and looking up adoringly at the dark haired man.

"What? You expect me to leave with you in a retreat for five days when Justin is pregnant and has to look after our young daughter alone when he's five months pregnant." Brian said angrily to Michael and then turned his back on his long time friend in favor of occupying Alana and Justin with one of his made up stories.

Mad at being rejected in front of everybody Michael stormed out of the Diner, vowing to himself he would have Brian as his lover.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

Things had gone smoothly for the trio all morning and afternoon and they were now taking an afternoon stroll in the park opposite the Diner. While Alana was over joying herself on the swings, Justin and Brian were having a serious talk about what Michael had done that very morning.

"Michael is starting to scare me Brian. He rings the house constantly, shows up unexpectedly often and always snubs me just to look at you. He's unhealthily obsessed with you." Justin said in a scared way, trying to make Brian understand his concern.

"Sunshine, there is nothing to worry about. If he gets out of hand I'll tell him to back off." Brian said reassuringly to his husband while watching Alana to make sure she was playing safely.

"But what if he does something Brian and he hurts the kids? I can't take the risk. Michael has problems and l don't want him around Alana. You should think of talking to Lindsay about Michael being around Gus and Jenny-Rebecca.

"I know Michael is a little extreme and weird at times but you can't shun him from his friends by telling them things that just might not be true." Brian said looking at Justin and hugging him to calm him down. "This kind of stress can't be good for the baby."

"It's the baby l'm thinking about. I don't want him near me, Alana or the baby when he/she's born. And that's final." Justin said a little agitated and stood up to help Alana build a castle in the sand box.

Brian sat back and thought about what his spouse was telling him. True Michael had been butting into their lives a lot without invitation but that wasn't so dangerous. He'd also been kinda ignoring Justin but then again Michael had never really liked Justin to begin with. Also, Michael had been a little crazy over being around Brian but nothing borderline phycotic.

The tall man sighed as he thought about his family and how he vowed to protect them when he first married Justin and found out her was pregnant. If Justin didn't want Michael to be around then Brian wouldn't let him be around. Simple as that.

He'd choose his family over his friend's any day. And even if that meant it was over something as unconventional as this.


End file.
